


Crossroads

by Vilna



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Sexual Experimentation, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilna/pseuds/Vilna
Summary: Leliana is truly the only woman she has ever loved. It took mere weeks to realise that, months to say it finally aloud. After meeting her, after having kissed and slept with her for the first time, Amell has truly never thought about making love with anyone else.And now-- now there is Isabela.
Relationships: Isabela/Leliana/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Leliana/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 20





	Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> A small ficlet I've been toying with for a while now. ᵔᴥᵔ 
> 
> Leliana/Amell is established & romantic, Isabela joins in for a little extra flavour after _the_ meeting at the Pearl. This is pretty mild, but still the first time I've written a sex scene with three characters. Kudos & comments are treasured as always. ♥

Isabela says,

“Follow me,” with mirth and desire in her eyes, and so they go with Leliana’s hand holding Amell’s own the whole way down to the docks. For support, Leliana says. For encouragement, Amell thinks. This is the first time she’s ever done something like this.

Leliana is truly the only woman she has ever loved. It took mere weeks to realise that, months to say it finally aloud. After meeting her, after having kissed and slept with her for the first time, Amell has truly never thought about making love with anyone else.

And now-- now there is Isabela. The mischievous (gorgeous) pirate queen who burns hotter than the sun itself and Amell just _stops_ for a moment, when she first sees her at the brothel, of all things. She didn’t think she would ever step a foot in that kind of place, but there she was, completely unprepared for a woman like her.

Leliana has… explored this side of herself, Amell knows. With both men and women, sometimes both at the same time. Leliana has never hidden her past, neither has Amell, even if hers is a very different one. Amell trusts Leliana (and Isabela) to show her the way.

It’s different to lay with someone one does not have an emotional attachment for, Amell learns during these steamy hours spent in Isabela’s ship. There’s no deep feelings of adoring love, when she curls her tongue around Isabela’s clit and sucks it into her mouth. Isabela moans, loud and proud, as Amell eats her out while Leliana keeps her wild curly hair out of the way by gripping it hard in her fist. The movement is guiding, at the same time, as are Leliana’s hushed whispers she bites into Amell’s earlobe.

Amell thinks Isabela is a lot like the sea.

Gorgeous and deep and so _wet_ it could drown her. It’s exhilarating.

Yes, all of it is hot, heated. Truly lovely. It’s fascinating to reveal someone new like this. Amell enjoys it and makes Isabela completely breathless afterwards. It makes Leliana kiss her jawbone like she’s proud of Amell’s accomplishment. Amell is flushed all the way down to her chest, where her brown nipples are hard and aroused. Leliana cups Amell’s breast with her palm.

“I think it’s your turn now, my love,” she says and Amell can smell her delighted grin against her neck.

“Oh, yes,” Isabela answers. Her smile is wicked as she tips Amell’s chin with her forefinger. “I do want to hear you sing for me, sweet thing.”

Amell gasps at the words, but Leliana clears her throat pointedly. “For _us_ , yes?”

Her voice has a dull edge and Isabela raises one eyebrow. “A little possessive, are we?” she teases before reaching over Amell’s shoulder to grab Lelianas’s chin to kiss her fiercely. 

Amell can see their tongues enfold together, the clink of teeth and messy spit, and she’s so, so wet under her thin pants, she’s almost embarrassed beyond bounds. But then the two of them diverge from another and Isabela licks her moist lips.

“Don’t worry, kitten, I’m not one to get tangled up in other’s love affairs,” she says with a wink, “I’m just here to have fun.”

Leliana nods breathlessly, freckled cheeks flushed with rose coloured arousal. Amell feels enchanted about her love’s beauty. She gulps air. She truly loves Leliana a devastating amount. She will be heartbroken if they will ever need to depart from each other. Amell hopes Leliana feels the same.

Isabela turns to look at Amell again, a considering gaze in her brown eyes. “So,” she says, “whatever shall we do with this sweet thing?” she asks Leliana with a raised brow.

Leliana pecks Amell’s shoulder. “She is… quite inexperienced,” she responds wickedly, making Amell yelp in betrayal. But Isabela looks positively delighted.

“Oh?” she says. “Grey Wardens are rather _infamous_ for their great stamina in bed. Have I been wrong this whole time?”

It’s a coy challenge and an extremely obvious one. Amell feels a little betrayed. Humiliated. It’s surprising that she likes the feeling of it. But then again, the fact is as Leliana says. Amell definitely hasn’t done this a lot. A few times with Leliana, soft and tender, in the camp when it winds hard enough to bury the noises. A handful of times in the Circle with a woman she still thinks about, sometimes.

Yes, she is inexperienced.

But never unwilling.

“I’m a fast learner,” Amell counters, making Leliana giggle behind her. She leans closer to Amell, her small breasts pressing against Amell’s shoulder blades.

“That is very true,” Leliana says and pets the top of Amell’s head like she’s a lapdog for some Orlesian noblewoman. Amell can’t help but preen a little under the praise.

Isabela grins. “That’s what I like to hear,” she purrs and reaches out to dip her fingers into Amell’s wetness.

Both of them sigh aloud at the touch. Then Isabela kisses Amell’s neck, no, _bites_ into her skin with her teeth and sucks.

Isabela fucks Amell. Thoroughly well.

It’s intense and so different from the way Leliana does it, but it’s devastating all the same. There is, of course, the filthy sounds, _snick snick snick_ , of Amell’s wet cunt and her gasps and sighs of enjoyment, but what Amell mostly will remember how Leliana is murmuring something in her ear, sweet words and love without limits, as she comes apart in both of their hands.

Next, Amell sits on Isabela’s face with Leliana's voice remaining pleasant in the background.

Then-- then Amell watches.

Leliana is so, so beautiful in Isabela’s knowing hands. Of course, Amell knew that. Leliana is beautiful in all ways, a true sight for a sore heart. But like this? It’s different to experience it. As an outsider, almost.

There’s a bare hint of jealousy in her gaze, Amell realises after watching Leliana moan for someone else. It’s a new feeling for her. It’s not as if Amell thinks Leliana exists solely for her, but something in this moment aches.

Amell loves Leliana. Sometimes she feels like that is the only thing she owns in this world of misery. The only thing she knows is true, other than counting the days she, all of them, have left.

These are her ill-fitting thoughts at this moment.

She shakes them away.

Afterwards, Leliana asks whether she is alright. Her hair is still tangled and the scent of flowers has been replaced with the sweaty smell of after-sex. Her eyes are not quite concerned, but the question has weight.

Amell answers honestly, “I didn’t expect it to be like that.”

“You didn’t enjoy it?” Leliana asks. She’s surprised. This was, after all, mainly Amell’s doing. She saw Isabela and enjoyed their not-so-subtle flirtation and things just went from there to a sudden proposal of a threeway. Leliana wasn’t against it.

“It was just…” Amell sighs, “different.”

Leliana hums. Her face is wondering. “Two is company, three is a crowd.”

Amell stops. Squirms. That is not quite what she meant. “It wasn’t bad or anything. Isabela was amazing. I just didn’t expect to feel so weird about you. And her.”

“That is not surprising,” Leliana says gently. Then: “We don’t have to do it again.”

Amell’s next breath is shaky. “I love you,” she offers hesitantly. 

Leliana smiles and pulls her closer. She kisses Amell’s cheek. “Lady Amell,” she whispers, “you are truly the most innocent woman I have ever loved.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ✿
> 
> here's my [tumblr](https://ladywoolsley.tumblr.com/) if you wanna say hi. ᵔᴥᵔ


End file.
